hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2026 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2026 Atlantic hurricane season was a very quiet season, signifying an abrupt end to the active phase in the Atlantic that started in 1995. The season featured no major hurricanes, for the first time since 2013. Despite this, there were two Category 2 hurricanes, Bertha and Dolly, with the former becoming the strongest of the season. A normal hurricane season runs from June 1 to November 30, but Tropical Storm Arthur did not form until July 23, much later than the start. The season ended on November 29, a more average end date, with Hurricane Gonzalo. There were not many notable storms this season. In July, Tropical Storm Arthur brought disturbed weather to the Leeward Islands. In August, Hurricane Bertha was the strongest storm of the season and stayed out to sea, and Tropical Storm Cristobal made landfall in Georgia. In September, Hurricane Dolly formed in the Caribbean and struck Louisiana as a hurricane, causing moderate damage. After this, impact was minimal until November, when Hurricane Gonzalo brought hurricane-force winds to the Azores as an extratropical cyclone. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:23/07/2016 till:28/07/2016 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:06/08/2016 till:15/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Bertha (C2)" from:20/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:"Cristobal (TS)" from:26/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:29/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:01/09/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Dolly (C2)" barset:break from:10/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:TS text:"Edouard (TS)" from:19/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:09/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" from:26/11/2016 till:29/11/2016 color:C1 text:"Gonzalo (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season's activity was reflected with an accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 28, well below the 1981–2010 median of 92, and the lowest value since 2013. Broadly speaking, ACE is a measure of the power of a tropical or subtropical storm multiplied by the length of time it existed. Therefore, a storm with a longer duration, such as Bertha, will have high values of ACE. Storms Tropical Depression One Tropical Storm Arthur Hurricane Bertha Tropical Storm Cristobal Tropical Depression Five Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Tropical Storm Fay Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Gonzalo Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used to name storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2026. This is the same list used in the 2020 season, except for Keanu, Natalie, and Ryan, which replaced Kyle, Nana, and Rene, respectively. However, none of these names were used. There were no names retired this year; thus, the same list will be used again in the 2032 season. Category:Quiet Seasons Category:Seasons with no majors Category:2026 Atlantic hurricane season Category:-AMO Seasons Category:Interesting Category:VileMaster Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms